1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wear resistant aluminum alloys, and more particularly to an aluminum alloy which is improved in extrudability, forgeability and mechanical properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile mechanical parts, for example, sliding parts such as pistons and cylinders are required to be light in weight and wear resistant. In this regard, it has been proposed to employ eutectic and hyper-eutectic alloys of Al-Si as a material satisfying the just-mentioned requirements. However, the conventional alloys still have a number of problems as discussed below.
AA4032(eutectic alloy): Excellent in forgeability and extrudability but inferior in abrasion resistance and tensile strength.
A390(Alsil, hyper-eutectic alloy): Excellent in abrasion resistance but difficult to extrude and inferior in forgeability, tensile strength and fatigue strength.
In addition to these eutectic and hyper-eutectic alloys, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 48-41407 and 49-22264 disclose aluminum alloys, which are however unsatisfactory in extrudability.